Ditto
Ditto 'is the Codon Stream's DNA Sample of a Splixson (based on the word 'split') from the Earth-like Planet Hathor (the name of an Egyptian goddess, who was often depicted as appearing in seven identical figures). Ditto is the 17th Omnitrix alien seen in the series. 'Appearance ' Ditto is a small, humanoid alien about the size of a 10-year old human child. He has white arms and face, a black head, along with black shoulders. His uniform is in a black overall-like design from the neck down. Ditto’s hands are large with 4 digits, and his feet are merely stubs. He has 3 fin-like growths on their head, which the Omnitrix rests in the middle of. Ditto also has gem-like orbs on his arms and 3 are on his waist. 'Powers and Abilities Ditto has the ability to clone himself without limit. Every clone operates independently, regardless of whether or not the others wants them to, and each clone is indistinguishable from the others. Ditto and his clones are all linked, which allow them to telepathically share each other’s thoughts. Ditto is also no stronger or faster than his size suggests. 'Weaknesses' All of the clones share a link with each other, making it so that when a clone is hurt, the other clones feel the exact same pain. This means if one clone is killed, the others are automatically killed as well, thus negating the ability to form an army of clones. If one of the clones is separated from the others by a great distance, then when the Omnitrix times out, the wearer will not transform back into normal, or be able to become another alien until all the clones are brought back into one. Ditto, while cloning, is vulnerable because when he’s in the middle of cloning, his opponents can attack them and cause pain to him and the other copies. 'Original Series' Ditto made his debut in the episode ''Divided We Stand'', where he fought Dr. Animo's mutant bird and was later caught to have his DNA copied. He was later used again to defeat Animo's Stinkfly replications. He was used again in Ready to Rumble, where he saved Porcupine and Gaterboy's mother. He was last used in the non-canon episode ''Ken 10'' by Kenny Tennyson to find the Null Void with Devlin Levin. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Some of Ditto’s features have been changed: *The Ultimatrix symbol has moved from his forehead to his chest. *The three bulbs on his chest are now grey. Ditto was unlocked in ''Ben 10,000 Returns'' by Ben 10,000. He has yet to make an appearance. 'Appearances' Ben 10 * Divided We Stand (x3) (first appearance) (first transformation was accidental; selected alien was Stinkfly) * Ready to Rumble * Ken 10 ''(used by Kenny) 'Trivia' * He seems to be an homage ''The Warners, having a iconic voice actor, similar mannerisms (closing their mouth with their tongue sticking out, being extremely silly, and stretching for comedic effect) and similar color layout. * Ditto was the third (of five) of Ben's transformations to last for most of an episode due to his inability to change back. The first being Grey Matter, second being Benwolf, fourth being Alien X, and fifth being Rath. * Strangely, when Ben first unlocks Ditto, Grandpa Max doesn't stop Ben from using him on the beach completely exposed, where he is visible to the public. This could be because Ditto looks human enough not to scare anyone. *Echo Echo proves to be a much more efficient choice than Ditto because he is the more enhanced version of a duplicating alien with it being more powerful and a handful to defeat. *Ditto's voice is that of Yakko's from the television series Animaniacs and Donatello’s from the 1980’s television series “Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles”. *If the Omnitrix times out while Ditto is split into multiple clones, the Omnitrix will try to pull the clones together into one Ditto. If unsuccessful, it will not time out. It is unknown if the Ultimatrix will do this. *It seems that whenever Ben turns into Ditto, his sense of humor becomes greater and greater. This may just be because Ben is really happy to have more then one of himself. *Ditto is one of the three aliens to never have been in any kind of Ben 10 game, the other two being Benmummy and Benvicktor. *Ditto also is the name of a Pokémon that can transform itself into anything (Although, it needs to see the thing it's transforming into to copy it properly), except it is more of a blob like creature and this is not. *He is slightly more flexible than humans. *It is unknown right now what the bulbs on his arms are for, they might be eyes, some people believe that Ditto has the ability to shoot beams from them. 'Naming and Translations' Gallery Clone 11.jpg Clone 22.jpg clone 33.jpg|Ouch! clone 5.jpg clone.jpg 10yo.jpg Ditto ben 10.jpg Ditto UA.png th_Ditto.jpg Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category: Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Wrestler Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben's Team Category:Characters Category:Duplicator Aliens Category:Humanoid Alien Species